Never Surrender
by Shawn2012
Summary: This is the Naruto Story From The Beginning and How In My Personal Opinion it should go. I am not a hater of any of the characters The Pairings will be "Unique" and "interesting" So Please Enjoy I will be making Polls
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Never Surrender

I dont own naruto I never will all credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This is my first Fanfic writing ive read tons of them strictly Naruto so please give constructive critcism :)  
it will be appreciated.

It all started on a peaceful night in an ANBU Safehouse with the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune(Nine Tailed Demon Fox) Kushina Uzumaki was screaming at her husband the Yellow Flash Of Konoha,  
for putting her through this pain called Childbirth to her baby boy Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.  
Right after her and her husband got to the blissful moments of joy a strange man with a spiral mask came in and took Naruto and threated to kill him.

Minato Namikaze Step away from the jinchuuriki or your son ripe age of 1 minute old dies... Catch" Said the spiral masked man and threw Naruto.

Minato quicly got into action took off the explosive notes on Naruto's Blanket and Teleported To His House. "Stay here naruto I'll be right back with your mother" whispered Minato  
- Meanwhile  
The Spiral Masked Man Released the Kyuubi while Kushina was bleeding out of her mouth. "You'll never get away with this the ninja nations will stop you." Said Kushina and as she finished Minato Teleported to her.

Minato Brought Kushina back to Naruto and Went to face off against the spiral masked man.

After teleporting back to the masked man they began to fight...

Rasengan" yelled Minato "Kamui" Whispered the Masked Man. "What the hell was that my attack went right through him" Thought Minato

"Its time to end this Yellow Flash" Declared the masked man "As the fourth hokage of konoha I will stop you." Said Minato while thinking "I guess ill have to use Hiraishin Level 2"

Minato Threw A Kunai while the Masked man let it go through him "Ha You Missed" Said the Masked Man At The Last Second Minato Teleported To His Kunai and Hit the masked man with his Rasengan and Landed a Contract Seal Onto him breaking his hold against the Kyuubi

"The Kyuubi Will Be Mine Someday mark my words Yellow Flash" Said the masked man while he faded away.

"Crap the kyuubi is still causing havoc in the village i have to do something quickly" Thought Minato

Teleporting Back to his new family he realized that the only way to stop the kyuubi was to Seal him into his newborn son even though he didnt want to.  
He Told Kushina about his plan. "MINATO! THATS CRAZY! YOU KNOW HOW JINCHUURIKI ARE TREATED!" Screamed Kushina "But Kushina its the only way to save the village and our son's life." said Minato trying to keep his calm  
"Fine Lets hurry and do this" Said Kushina with venom lacing her voice. "Shiki Fuuin" Said Minato "**I WILL NOT BE TRAPPED INSIDE ANOTHER HUMAN**" Roared The Kyuubi.  
Sending One Of His Tails To Kill The New Baby that was to be his host. But was intercepted By Kushina and Minato. "No We Will not let you kill OUR Son." Yelled Both Kushina and Minato "Reaper Death Seal" thought Minato Taking Half Of Kyuubi's Power with him knowing it will take him a while to get back all of his power.

As the Sealing was finished with the 8 trigrams Seal in place on Naruto's Stomach along with both his and Kushina's Chakra. He Saw Sarutobi and Told him "Sarutobi Let Naruto know who his parents are when he becomes a ninja and give him our valuables like my swords and kunai." Said Minato "Also give him my fox mask please value our last wishes"Said Kushina "Hopefully he will be seen as a hero to the people." Said Minato "Goodbye My Old Friend May You Seek Peace in your years" Minato said as he died after he finished the word years.  
-

Back In The Village

"This Child Naruto Uzumaki Holds The Kyuubi May He Be Seen As A Hero as was everyone that died tonight. He WILL NOT Be Raised as a weapon But As a Human Being." Shouted Hiruzen

This Is my first chapter tell me do u like it love it want some more of it? Reviews Please :)


	2. Polls

Go to my page there are 2 polls there one for sasuke and one for Naruto


	3. Chapter 2

Never Surrender Chapter 2

A/N: Remember to read and review give some comments and please tell me anything you would like me  
to add :), Naruto will be more serious and have more common sense He knows the difference between a title and a name.

AKA Third Hokage is the Title Hiruzen Sarutobi Is The Name.

A blonde spikey haired youth running down the street in an orange jumpsuit 3 sizes to big for  
him. "Yeah get out of here you Kyuubi Brat!" yelled the villagers. Then one of the villages ninjas came  
out of the shadows and threw a kunai into Naruto's arm. The mob of villagers came after him and cornered  
him into a alleyway. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME!?" yelled Naruto while crying

Stepping out of the shadows 3 ninjas come out. "**Katon:Goukakyuu No Jutsu**" yelled the ninja with  
crimson eyes. "**Hakke Rokujuyon sho**" yelled the ninja with white eyes "That'll teach you Kyuubi Brat."  
said the ninja with sunglasses. A ninja with a dog mask on is watching this whole thing and finally can't  
take enough. "**Tsuin Chidori**" the ninja whispers and pierces the Uchiha and Hyuuga's chests grabbing their  
heart and squeezing it watching the blood come out and seeing the horror on the ninja with sunglasses  
face. "I've got to get Naruto to the hospital and fast" thought the dog masked ANBU  
"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu**" said the ANBU. "Go get the hokage and tell him to get to the hospital A.S.A.P"  
ordered the Anbu

Deep inside Naruto's mindscape a 60ft tall fox awakens from his slumber after being sealed six  
years ago. "**I feel pain this boy should be treated as a hero as his parents wanted**." thought the fox. He  
takes a look through his containers eyes and see's what has been done. "**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?**" roared  
the fox.

Meanwhile...

Naruto is wandering through a sewer like place while thinking out loud. "This is a new one for  
those damned biased villagers throwing me into a sewer." Naruto then gets shivers down his spine hearing  
a loud roar coming from the corridor he's facing. He start walking down the corridor until he sees the  
gates. He looks up to where hte middle of the gates are and sees the kanji for "Seal". "Come here human  
tell me why your in pain." the fox asks. "W-W-Wh-Who are you?" Naruto timidly asks.

"**I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BIJUU THE KYUUBI NO YOKO**!" roared the fox. "**But... whats your name**?"  
Naruto mustering all the courage he has asks the fox. "My name is Kurama." The kyuubi now known as Kurama  
answers. "Do you hate me like the villagers all do?" asks Naruto in a depressive voice looking at his  
reflection in the sewer water. "**No I don't. Let me se your memories little one**." A moment later the fox  
roars and looks at Naruto with empathy. "Wh-Whats with that look its not the same look everyone gives  
me." Naruto asked surprised "**We have both felt hatred from people we would protect**." Kurama said looking  
a bit sad. Kurama gets eye level with Naruto and says "**I am willing to help you out but first there's one **  
**thing I need**." "What do you need ?" Naruto asked. "**I want to share our senses with this you will have **  
**greater eye sight almost rivaling the Uchiha's Sharingan and giving you a better sense of smell that is **  
**better than an Inuzuka's, lastly i will be teaching you to use my power and you will gain a fire **  
**affinity. What do you say to this deal i have proposed**?" asked the fox with a slight smirk and a fire in  
his eyes with determination of making his 3rd container the strongest one he's ever had. Naruto thinks  
about it for a little bit weighing out the pros and cons and finally decides he will go for the deal.  
"You got yourself a deal Kurama also one more thing I want to propose something to you." Naruto says with  
childish innocence. Kurama raises his eyebrow and wonders what could this child possibly offer me. "**Whats **  
**your part of the deal Naruto**?" Naruto gives him a fox like grin and says "Would u like to be my friend  
also?" Kurama returns the fox like grin and says "**Sure i could use a friend**."

"**Its time for you to leave Naruto**" Kurama said as he pushed Naruto out of his mindscape. All of a  
sudden Naruto sees the Third hokage there. "JIJI! whats going on why are you crying?" Naruto asks. "OH!  
Naruto-Kun your fine im so glad." Hiruzen says wiping the tears out of his eyes afraid he would have lost  
his succesors son to the village he died to protect. "Naruto-kun you were out for 5 days are you okay?"  
Hiruzen asks "I met the fox and he is actually going to help me unlike the villagers." Naruto said  
seriously with narrowed eyes. Hiruzen just looks shocked with his eyes wide open and showing fear. W-W-W  
-What did it want with you?" Remembering the battle six years ago with the Kyuubi.

"He not IT he wanted to talk and help me out." said Naruto but added under his breath "_More than you ever _  
_would_." Hiruzen hears what his surrogate grandson said under his breath and puts his head down in shame  
thinking he could of done better. While Kurama is grinning like a madman inside Naruto's mindscape  
thinking this friendship of his and Naruto's will go quite smoothly. "In about 3 years i will enroll you  
into the academy." Hiruzen said. Naruto whips his head to face Sarutobi and says with venom and slitted  
blue eyes "**Why so late? Why not now? Especially when all my friends are attending. HUH!? Just because i **  
**contain Kurama I DONT DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE THIS!? Or is it because of the damned Civilian Council? **  
**Your the god damned Hokage you tell them what happens not them and since i hold the fox i am a "military **  
**asset" so it is up to you**." Yelled Naruto. Hiruzen looked at Naruto wide eyed seeing this isnt the same  
boy whose going to take the villagers constant abuse anymore but also realizes Naruto is right  
Jinchuuriki are under military rule not civilian rule. "I will be enrolling you tomorrow." Hiruzen said  
while he also thought "It wont be easy for him in the academy but i have to owe it to him and show the  
council they cannot push me around any longer. The God Of Shinobi is back in business."

The next day naruto walks out of the hospital with the nurses and doctors glaring at him wishing he would  
have died a week ago but as soon as he gets out of the hospital doors he runs into two people that will  
change his life and their forever.

"Hey Naruto" said the woman of the pair

A/N: I have ideas already for team 7 and if you guys want different sensei's other than Kakashi give me some suggestions :)

Next Time: First Encounters and First Friends.


End file.
